


There Isn't Always a Happy Ending

by euphoricmind



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoricmind/pseuds/euphoricmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Isn't Always a Happy Ending

It happened again. He didn’t mean to do it, but he did. He never really had any self-control when it came to it. He watched as blood slowly dripped, and he did not cry. No, he never did, for he never felt sadness. Only blank, a pure need to do this. As he stared he sighed. He felt empty inside, and always hoped for this to bring some feeling into his body. He hid it of course, hid the pain behind brashness and sarcasm, and long sleeves. He sat and thought of all the things that had happened, things that had led up to this. His low self-esteem, brought on by years of bullying. First for being too big, and after years of starving, for being too thin. He regrets his falling out with his best friend. He regrets a lot of things. He regrets how mean he is to her. He loves her, but he doesn't let himself get too close to her, she is too good for him. He thinks of how great she’d be without him, how much happier she’d be. Instead of cleaning up and going on with life like he normally does, he contemplates. Sure he’d thought of this before, but now, as he thinks of her, he knows, and he feels better, knowing this is for her. A little pressure, a lot of blood, he falls, and it's over. He feels nothing. She cries when she finds out. She loved him.


End file.
